


Breakfast In Bed

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cooking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: "Ow, owow!"Snip.Derek sighs and gets out of the car, heading inside and upstairs to the loft. If Stiles got gum in his hairagainDerek is going to pin him down and give him a buzzcut. Again.Snip."Ow."Derek opens the loft door and is ready to tell Stiles off when he freezes in place.Stiles spins around at the sound of the door opening and his heartbeat goes racing, "It's not what it looks like!"Derek doesn't know what to do with that information. "It never is.""Ok, rude." Stiles scoffs, turns his back to Derek and goes back to what he was doing.Snip."Ow."





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day TwentyOne: Cooking/Baking**. Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine.
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone if you want, but for it to make sense in the grand scheme of things I recommend reading from the start of this series. They're short fics so they aren't too much of a mish to get through C:
> 
> Notes that it's been exactly 6 months since I last updated this..... :D

"Ow." _Snip._

Derek puts the Camero in park and tilts his head to listen more carefully to Stiles inside the loft.

 _Snip._ "Ow."

Stiles' is the only heartbeat in the loft.

"Ow, ow **ow**!" _Snip._

Derek sighs and gets out of the car, heading inside and upstairs to the loft. If Stiles got gum in his hair _again_ Derek is going to pin him down and give him a buzzcut. Again.

 _Snip._ "Ow."

Derek opens the loft door and is ready to tell Stiles off when he freezes in place.

Stiles spins around at the sound of the door opening and his heartbeat goes racing, "It's not what it looks like!"

Derek doesn't know what to do with that information. "It never is."

"Ok, rude." Stiles scoffs, turns his back to Derek and goes back to what he was doing. _Snip._ "Ow."

Derek collapses on the couch and just enjoys the view of Stiles' bare ass, the taut musculature over his hunched back, and the leanness of his legs.

"Ow." _Snip._

Stiles puts the scissors on the kitchen counter and then both his hands disappear in front of him once more as he wriggles about. Derek smiles softly that this has become his life; coming home to Stiles in unexpected situations that are, apparently, never what they look like.

"What's your stance on kissing boo-boos?" Stiles asks over his shoulder, grabbing the scissors again. _Snip._ "Ow."

"Depends on the wound." 

The scissors go back on the counter and then Stiles is turning around triumphant, manic grin in place. _"I'm free at last!"_

What he is free from, specifically, is a silicone mould that had been around his dick. But the idiot clearly hadn't read the instructions that specified that a certain amount of man-scaping had to be done so the silicone wouldn't stick to your pubes and make the removal process a painful one. "Why exactly do you need a mould of your dick?"

"That's on a need to know basis and _you_ , my friend, do not need to know." Stiles places the silicone mould on the counter and walks over to where Derek is sitting. "Now about kissing those boo-boos..."

Once Stiles is close enough Derek can see what wounds he's talking about. There's a few tiny cuts from the scissors where the boy's pubes used to be. Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles and gets a small flail of arms in reply, "You signed up for this big guy."

"Yeah, but for some reason I was expecting you to singe your eyebrows off every other month; not get your pubes stuck in silicone." He doesn't give Stiles a chance to reply, pulls him in by the back of his thigh instead to lick a broad stripe over the cuts and haphazardly trimmed pubes, the sensation coarse on his tongue. 

Stiles' hands go straight into Derek's hair, Derek's tongue laving lines around his cock but never where licking actually belongs. "This isn't exactly kissing boo-boos."

Stiles squawks as Derek spins him around and pulls him down to sit between his legs on the couch. All Stiles gets in reply is an "A-huh," then Derek's licking broad stripes up the nape of his neck into his hair line. Stiles goes to move away from the odd sensation; never being able to get used to it no matter how many times Derek ends up giving him a tongue bath - but Derek pins him in place with one arm across Stiles' chest. The other arm is a little less idle though, those thick fingers finding his cock and pumping Stiles slowly. 

Squirming in his held position, Stiles' hands skid over Derek's body and his own, unable to stay in one place for too long from sensory overload. He can feel the blunt flat press of Derek's extended canines as he continues to lick, and lick, and _lick_ at the short hairs at the back of Stiles' head. There's the prick of claws along his ribcage from Derek's arm around his chest, Stiles purposefully undulating towards and away from those claws just to feel the sting. 

Derek's grip on him has gotten a little too dry for his liking now. Licking his palms messily, Stiles adds his hands alongside Derek's, spreading his saliva over his cock and Derek's fingers. Which seems to do something for Derek apparently because his grip on Stiles' dick get a little tighter, his movements a little faster. Stiles drops one hand lower to squeeze his balls in time with Derek's strokes, the other hand coming up to cover Derek's claws and press them as deep as they'll go. 

Stiles comes with a cry, spasming in Derek's firm hold so violently he sees white.

He's not seeing white though - his eye are emitting a white light so bright that Derek can feel his corneas' burning inwards, his sight lost temporarily and a pounding headache blooming. Shielding his face in Stiles' neck, Derek bites down on the muscle between neck and shoulder, extending his fangs just enough to keep his hold through Stiles' spasms, eyes screwed shut tight, the taste of Stiles' endorphins in his blood sweet on Derek's tongue.

Stiles' orgasm only lasts for twelve seconds, but it feels like thirty minutes, both men coming down from the boys high in gasping breaths. Derek's pants are wet with his own release and he's not even surprised to be honest.

Retracting his fangs, Derek licks over the shallow wound, enjoying the iron and copper tang on his tongue far too briefly for his own liking. With his sight still slowly healing and headache strong, Derek brings the hand that had been around Stiles' cock up to his lips to quickly lick what he can off his fingers before feeling for the puncture wound from his canines. He feels nothing and his brow screws in confusing.

"Why are you frowning? Frowning is not something one does after giving their boyfriend what has to be one of the greatest hand jobs that have ever existed in the history of hand jobs." Stiles complains, then immediately goes quite upon seeing the whites of Derek's pupils. "Are you _**blind?!**_ What the _fuck_ , Derek?!"

"I can feel my eyes healing, I'll be fine. It's you I'm fucking concerned for right now."

" _ **Me?!**_ I'm not the one who's _fucking blind_ right now!" Stiles tried to twist in Derek's hold to put his hands on either side of Derek's face to get a closer look at his eyes but Derek's arm across his chest and the claws buried deep in the side of his ribcage stop him from twisting fully.

"Just shut up for two seconds and fucking tell me what you see when I take my claws out of you."

Stiles goes to argue some more about Derek's **blindness** , but then Derek's is removing his claws from Stiles' body and Stiles is craning his neck to look at the bleeding gashes. Except they're barely bleeding. And they're more holes than gashes now. They're not even bleeding and "Jesus fucking _Christ, Derek!_ "

"What? What's wrong?" There's terror and panic in Derek's voice. As there fucking should be.

"I've healed completely."

_"What?_

"There's not even a _scar_ , Derek."

"..." Derek rubs the pads of his fingertips, which still have Stiles' blood on them, over where there should be open, puckered skin and feels nothing but smooth flesh. "We are going to remain calm about everything that just happened."

"Easier said than done, big guy." 

Derek can hear Stiles' heart rate picking up, so he starts manhandling Stiles until he turns his boy around so Stiles can straddle Derek's waist and place delicate hands either side of Derek's face. "I'm able to see shadows now so I should be fine within the hour."

"How are you even blind in the first place right now?" Stiles gingerly rubs the pads of his thumbs under Derek's eyes and imagine he can see the man's pupils getting a little less milky. 

"...Your eyes shone so white they burnt the insides of my eyes."

**_"I did this to you?!_ **

"You're focusing on the wrong part right now. You're eyes usually go pitch black when you orgasm. Then the last time we had sex they didn't do anything; I thought we just had mediocre sex-"

"Nothing about our sex life is mediocre." Stiles scoffs.

" _Again_ , not the point I'm making. Your eyes have gone from normal, to black, to normal, to literally blinding white."

"...And that's not good is it?"

"Not exactly, no." Derek huffs a bit of a laugh, able to see a faint Stile's shaped, shadowed blob now. 

"So no eye contact for the foreseeable future when I'm coming my brains out until we figure out what's going on with me."

"More or less."

"...We'll never have a boring, normal, vanilla life, will we?"

"Where's the fun in normal?" Derek smiles, feels Stiles kiss on his lips, and smiles even wider as he pulls Stiles closer to him. "I love you."

Stiles kisses each of Derek's eyebrows, too afraid of kissing his eyelids and putting any pressure on the healing eyes beneath them. "I love you too."

\---------

Derek wakes the next morning to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup, bananas, strawberries, blueberries and chocolate sauce. Smiling into his pillow and counting his blessings, Derek sits up slowly, opening his eyes and taking in all of surroundings in crystal clear 20/20 vision once more. 

Stiles appears before him with a plate full of delicious pancakes and Derek's smile drops off his face in record time. Stiles can barely put the plate on the bed with how violent his laughter is and Derek is just left staring in horror down at a chocolate mould of his partners dick nestled amongst his pancakes and framed in fruit.

"This," Derek starts and isn't even sure where he is going with this sentence. "This is why you got your pubes trapped in silicone yesterday. To put a chocolate dick on my pancakes."

Stiles is on the floor laughing, heaving in great breaths and trying to calm himself, only to look at Derek's face and get sent off on another giggling fit. 

Derek picks up his fork and knife, makes direct eye contact with Stiles, then cuts Stiles' chocolate cock in half.

Stiles stops laughing immediately. 

Derek shoves a bit of pancake and chocolate cock in his mouth and over articulates his chewing. 

"Savage."

**Author's Note:**

> Now wasn't that _barely_ on the **Cooking/Baking** theme, but close enough that nobody is mad... right? Right. The moment I read the theme this is what came to mind. You're welcome?
> 
> The next theme is **In Battle, Side by Side**


End file.
